


notches

by micasdomain



Category: South Park
Genre: Monologue, sometimes u need to get words out, this is a vent i guess, this is overly edgy angsty stuff but bleh, warning for depression and the stuff that comes along with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasdomain/pseuds/micasdomain
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBG278bdi1Y





	notches

good things bounce right off me  
but bad things stick and sink in.  
little mistakes send me spiralling  
until spilled milk and broken glass  
is me clawing my arms until theres blood under my nails  
in the furthest bathroom stall.

your kind words drift away like smoke   
or rot in my brain  
revealing darker intentions and wicked smiles  
when im laying on my back on the floor  
staring at the ceiling until my eyes are dry.

my brain is white noise that cant be interrupted  
not by drunken nights or a series of rooftop cigarettes  
or by kneeling on a strangers floor for two hours  
followed by a long walk home  
in the dark.


End file.
